Blue Eyes
by bendingwind
Summary: She shouldn’t have returned… and she wouldn’t have, had she been given a choice. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

Declaimer: TP owns it all, yada yada yada… 

**Ok… this was a totally random idea that came to me at 2 in the morning, and since I'm still in the process of writing the next chapters for Spy's Apprentice and Trickster's Daughter, I though I'd write all this down…**

* * *

Kel, by all appearances, was perfectly alert. Her back was angle-straight despite her soreness from being on a horse almost non-stop for over a week, and her hazel eyes were sharp and cold. Had anyone thought to rob her, they likely would have been cut to pieces. 

Despite how she looked, Kel was deep in thought. She shouldn't have returned… and she wouldn't have, had she been given a choice.

Kel, in truth, had spent most of the last 16 years avoiding her old friends, and had somehow managed to pull it off.

She glanced up as shouts rang from the wall surrounding the palace. Only moments later, her former best friend Neal strode out, green eyes wide and blazing.

"KEL," he called amazedly.

"Hello, Neal," she said softly when he was close enough to hear.

"WHERE HAVE YOU _BEEN_? I haven't seen you for-" he shouted, pausing to think, "-YEARS!"

Kel nodded, but didn't reply to his question.

"Where?" he demanded, green eyes glinting.

"In Mindelan, though it seems no one thought to look there. At least, not while I was there," she finally said, frowning deeply as Neal climbed into the slowly moving carriage.

* * *

At first his unaccustomed eyes were unable to make out anything in the inky darkness, until finally he could vaguely see the outline of a blanket piled on the floor. 

Being Neal, and therefore not needing an explanation for his actions, he strode (as much as one can stride in a carriage, anyways) over to the blanket and pulled it up, planning to fold it.

He stopped and stared at the sight of a girl with brown hair identical to Kel's, albeit a great deal longer, and skin so pale it took him a moment to realize she was alive.

He staggered back in shock.

"I brought her to be healed- no one in Mindelan was strong enough," Kel said by way of explanation, balancing in the doorway of the carriage.

"Explain," Neal said, voice tight with anger and eyes colder than she had ever seen them.

* * *

(AN: I'm not necessarily talking about Neal here… 'he' is used as a substitute for the name, and you will be pretty sure who he is by the end of the chapter) 

**_He_**_ had been drunk, as had Kel. **He** remembered, of course, because when he awoke, Kel was asleep next to **Him**, fully undressed. _

_Kel left later that day, unable to face **Him,** or anyone else- especially after **He** said that it was a drunken mistake. She'd loved **Him**, and **He** hated her after that. _

_Not long later, she discovered she was with child. On the same day, she was called to assist the "Scanran Cleanup." _

_She went, an illusion charm concealing her rapidly swelling stomach. A trusted midwife, sworn to secrecy, helped her deliver the baby. _

_She'd hid at Mindelan, leaving only for missions and wars, which she mostly spent avoiding old friends who might ask awkward questions- As Neal himself was doing now._

* * *

Neal blinked. 

"Who- who was it?" he asked, voice getting angrier by the second, "I'll kill him. KILL HIM!"

Kel merely frowned.

"Nonsense, Neal," she began, "And I refuse to tell you. There'll be enough gossip flying around without you murdering Him, or my other friends doing the honor."

Ignoring Neal's glare, Kel asked anxiously, "Can you help her?"

Neal bent down immediately, glowing a slight green.

The girl rolled over, moaning slightly, but slept on.

"She'll be fine now, though she'll sleep for at least a week and probably need to rest for a month. She had a very rare disease… I don't believe it even has a name, " Neal whispered before decided to fall asleep on the opposite bench.

* * *

Kel sighed as she sat by her daughter, who still hadn't moved, though she has regained a great deal of her color. 

"Kel," an all-too-familiar voice said softly from the doorway.

Kel turned to see the person she'd been avoiding all day.

"Dom," she said, just as softly.

"Is this your daughter?" he asked, glancing at the girl lying on the soft bed.

Kel nodded and softly stated, "Her name is Amarante."

"Where- where did you go? And why? We all missed you," Dom began.

Kel snorted, and began to talk, only to stop abruptly when Amarante's eyes opened.

"Ma?" the girl asked weakly.

"And who's this?" she asked turning to Dom.

He staggered back at the coldness in her eyes- eyes the same brilliant blue as his own.

* * *

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiight… then…. I shall probably re-write this chapter, but whatever. Just one question. Should this be a one-shot or a whole story? **

**AND REVIEW BEFORE I SEND PURPLE FLURBALS AFTER YOU! **

**And Amarante is 15 in this chapter (thanks to a reviwer who pointed out she was originally 16 > )**

**-Annmarie**


	2. Chapter 2: Yamani Mask

**I take it you want a whole story… ::laughs::. As for Sora Icefreeze- I'm terribly sorry, but I prefer at least slightly cannon stories, and seeing as Joren is pretty much dead… yeah. I would though, and I might try to work it out… hrm. I'd love you forever if you reviewed every single chapter anyway!!!**

**You know what I realized just after I posted this? Amarante couldn't have such blue eyes, because of genetics, but I don't really care all that much…**

**And for this story, since it borders on non-cannon, is proving to be extremely hard for me to write, so I'm only going to post a new chapter if I have at least 5 reviews from the previous chapter- and it may elevate to ten. SO REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

Kel watched calmly as Dom turned and left, as fast as he possibly could.

"Ma?"

"That was your father," Kel told the girl, Amarante, yamani mask more pronounced than ever.

"My father?" Amarante asked, apparently unable to believe her ears.

"Yes, your father- he didn't know you existed until a few moments ago," she added, as explanation for Dom's shock.

"But- but-"

"Yes dear, he left me. He didn't love me- I didn't care for him as more than a friend, either. We were just drunk."

"_You_ were drunk?"

"Yes. I suppose you want the whole story."

"You promised me you'd tell me when I was old enough, and 16 is certainly old enough," Amarante pointed out.

"I'm sure it is. Very well," Kel began, "When Neal –Nealan of Queenscove, my best friend as a child- married Yuki –you know her, she visited once to check up on me, though she didn't tell Neal more than that I was perfectly fine- there were two huge parties beforehand. Dom –your father, Domitan- threw a bachelor party for Neal, and Yuki, several friends, and I had a party just because we had nothing better to do. Dom and I met on the way back to our rooms, both stone drunk. We… well, you know," Kel blushed slightly through her mask, "The next morning we woke up, and I left as fast as humanly possible, rather than face him. We didn't talk after that. I was called away later that day, and he never knew. We never talked again, not until now."

Amarante's eyes were nearly closed.

"Don't tell anyone. My friends- I think they'd kill him, if they knew for sure. They'll be mad enough as it is- you have the exact same eyes as him." Kel said softly, as Amarante's eyes finally fluttered closed, and her breath deepened as she slept.

* * *

"Neal," Dom whispered urgently, ignoring his cousin's look of annoyance at being awakened so early in the morning.

"What?" Neal asked wearily.

"I know who Amarante's father is,"

Neal's eyes bugged slightly.

"WHO?" he demanded loudly.

"Shut up, meathead. Do you want the whole palace to hear?" Dom said urgently.

"Who?" Neal demanded again, though more quietly.

"Me," Dom replied softly.

Neal appeared at a loss for words.

"You… you… you and… and Kel? I'LL KILL YOU," Neal finally managed to stutter.

"I doubt Lord Roaul would be very grateful if you killed me," Dom pointed out, "Especially since he plans for me to take over the Own when he retires later this year."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ROAUL THINKS, I'M STILL KILLING YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU _DO_ THAT?!?"

"SHUT UP, MEATHEAD," Dom roared.

He dragged Neal into his room, glad of the silencing spell he'd had cast on it the year before.

"YOU LEFT HER AFTER IMPREGNATING HER?!?" Neal shouted at the top of his lungs, "YOU- YOU- YOU-"

"I didn't _know_ she was pregnant," Dom said irritably, "I thought she was mad at me. I- I loved her," he said softly.

Neal stared.

"THEN WHY IN THE FIRES OF HELL DID YOU NOT _TELL_ HER?" he demanded.

"Because she ignored me- refused to even look me in the eye! I thought she hated me- and she left the next day," Dom said, a bit sadly. It was clear he'd never quite gotten over Kel.

"STILL-" Neal began.

"Neal, stop. I would have quit the own, just for her, had I known. I would have done _anything_. But she just… left. Without a word."

With that said, Dom promptly turned and strode from the hall, obviously very, very upset.

* * *

2 Months Later

* * *

Amarante, or, as she preferred to be called, Arra, took careful aim, seemingly unaware that most girls –or boys, for that matter- were unable to lift a bow as heavy as her own. She released the arrow, grinning slightly as it hit the mark at the center of the target.

Her own yamani mask, of sorts, was stronger than her mother's ever was. She'd needed it, as the illegitimate daughter of the second Lady Knight in the realm. And, unlike her mother, she didn't wear it only when she felt like it, but wore it as a mask that could never be removed.

"Excellent shot," a young man remarked from behind her.

She looked at him, face it's usual blank.

"Thank you…?"

"I'm called Brice. I s'pose I had a different name, before my parents died."

Arra's face kept its perfect mask, though, in truth, she didn't really feel anything even on the inside, not anymore.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she replied nonchalantly.

"You're an odd one- we get few of those around here. Most nobles would've yelled at me for insubordination and left, refusing to talk to servants by now."

"Hm."

"I take it you don't talk much."

"My mother taught me not too- she's yamani."

"Are you Duke Nealan's daughter?"

"No. I doubt he'd let me near her."

"And why not? She's told me she's going to try for knighthood, though I had to promise not to tell her father. I think he'll not be too happy about it."

"Because I'm illegitimate," she replied, without feeling.

"Do you even _have_ feelings, lass?" Brice asked, obviously intrigued by her 'odd' behavior.

"Yes."

"I take it you're yamani as well. Who's you mother?"

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan."

He laughed, a clear, merry sound.

"So you _do_ have feelings! I'd think you'd be the last to tease, but apparently not."

She looked at him, blue eyes appraising and pitying.

"What?"

She continued to stare at him.

"You weren't teasing, were you?" he asked, eyes only slightly wider than before. Then he whistled loudly.

"The court will have a _field day_ over this- especially the conservatives."

"My mother warned me of that. I'm to be presented tonight at the Beltane Ball."

"I'm, for once, quite glad I'll not be there. They don't exactly invite servants, other than to serve, and I'm dead clumsy when it comes to carrying trays."

Arra nodded slightly.

"At least you're only clumsy then- I'd sooner list the things I'm _not_ clumsy at than the things I _am_," she said, humor –for once- breaking through her mask, only to be concealed again moments later.

"Well, I'd best be going, before Dom gets another'un in his bed- he was quite drunk when I left, I shudder to think what state he's in now. He said he'd quit drinking, and it seemed like he had, but apparently not…" Brice flashed her a quick smile before racing towards the mess hall of the King's Own.

Arra watched him go silently and unfeelingly, before returning to her archery.

* * *

**Okay then… I rather like this chapter, for some reason. Forgive me if it's not terribly good, I wrote it a four in the morning, and it took me and HOUR to do.**

**And remember to REVIEW!!!**

**-Annmarie**


	3. Chapter 3: Beltane Ball

**To a reviewer (not mentioning names): No, Dom does not have magic, as far as we know. If you read it, it actually says "****he'd had cast" as in he asked someone else to cast it for him. Secondly, Her Arra's eyes were closed when Neal saw her. She was sleeping, as mentioned… Please, before you criticize, make sure you have you facts straight. Please don't be mad at me, I just thought I'd point that out to you, as well as future people… **

**To all the other reviewers (a grand total of one): Thank you sooooo much! ::tackle pounce hug:: **

**And to The FLAMER: Your title suit you well. Actually, I love plot twists to death, and I LOVE to lead people on. It's a hobby of mine. I wouldn't be so sure you know exactly what will happen, if I were you.**

* * *

"So, you're Amarante," a male voice remarked quietly behind the girl, who was sitting on a large stone just outside the palace walls, polishing the glaive she had inherited from her mother. 

Arra turned to face the man her mother had introduced to her as her father.

"Call me Arra, please. If you really are my father."

Dom winced slightly.

"I'm afraid that's quite undisputable… you're eyes've already given me away to anyone who's seem them," he remarked.

"And please, don't call me father. I'm not _that_ old. Call me Dom," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes Dom," Arra said politely, feeling hidden as usual.

Dom sighed.

"You're just like your mother, with that idiotic mask."

"Thank you."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment."

"I took it as one."

"Well, at least you have a sense of humor…"

"If you say so."

"Stop that! It's driving me insane!"

"Stop what?"

"THE MASK!!!"

"I can't."

"What do you _mean_, you can't?"

"I don't know how. I've used it all my life- it's second nature now."

"Oh."

"So…?"

"We'll have to get rid of it."

"Why?"

"Because… only Kel appreciated it. Though, come to think of it, I could really use one for some of the remarks that are going to be directed at me once the court gets a whiff of you…"

Arra allowed herself a small smile.

"See! You're getting the hang of it already!"

"I'm sure I am. Do you know Brice?" she asked, changing the subject.

Dom glared at her suspiciously, but replied blithely, "Of course- he's my personal servant. Wonderful boy, though he tends to be annoyingly cheerful in the mornings…"

Arra, mask slipping slightly for the first time since – well, ever, giggled slightly.

"See!? I do wonders for unmasking… you should have seen Ke…" he trailed off, not wanting to talk about _her_.

"I suppose you are… I'd best go get ready, my maid –Kirtsa- will be worrying, and she wants to begin getting me ready for the ball tonight right away. I suppose I'll see you later."

Dom nodded at her, as she raced to her quarters.

* * *

"Kirtsa, you've been sewing the same spot for twenty minutes," Arra pointed out calmly. 

"Oh….er… sorry, milady."

"You're just trying to make me late," Arra accused.

"Well…. yes. You're mother thought that as your entry will be _extremely_ dramatic, we ought to make it even more so," Kirtsa said, blushing slightly.

"Oh. Please hurry, though."

"Yes, milady."

* * *

"Name?" the herald asked stiffly, looking down his nose at the beautifully dressed girl. Apparently Lalassa's offer extended to Kel's daughter. 

"Amarante of Mindelan," she said, ignoring the herald's suddenly wide eyes.

"Of… of course…" he stuttered slightly, before announcing, "Amarante of Mindelan."

The court was suddenly a great deal quieter.

Amarate descended the steps gracefully, aware that many girls dreamed of this moment- everyone staring at them in amazement. Only, in her case, the amazement was not a good sort.

After a few moments to ajust, she was practically hounded by visiting nobles.

"Who's you mother?"

"Forget _that_, is Domitan of Masbolle your father? You have the exact same eyes!"

"Where have you _been_ all this time!?"

"My mother is Keladry of Mindelan. I don't know who my father is. I've been at Mindelan, of course," she answered all the questions she could clearly hear, lying about Dom as he had asked.

"You know, you'll suffocate her, and then you'll never get any answers from her," a familiar voice remarked.

"Brice?" I asked as several glaring nobles marched away haughtily.

"What? You didn't think I'd leave you to suffer through all this alone, did you? Besides, Dom needs watching over… he's started drinking again… though, do you actually have anything against that?"

Arra, who had found her mask steadily harder to maintain since she had arrived here, giggled.

"I really don't know… it ruined my mother and my father's lives, but I wouldn't be here if they'd not gotten drunk…"

Brice grinned.

"Funny how fate works, isn't it? And did you just _giggle_? What happened to being yamani?"

"Hmm? Oh… I'm not sure," Arra said, eyebrows furrowing, "It's just… not there. Ma says I was born with it on… I never really thought about it before."

"C'mon… lets go somewhere else. Those nobles look as if they may attempt to move in again."

Arra grinned slightly at him, following him quickly from the banquette hall.

* * *

**Okay then… well… I hope you like it. Arra was getting a bit too boring, so I'm sort of letting her mask fall away bit by bit… I _think_ she'll meet Neal's daughter in the next chapter. ****-Annmarie**


	4. Chapter 4: Admission

**::squeals:: I got soooooooooo many reviews! I've never had 28 reviews with just 3 chapters EVER!!! I take it you like it ::laughs:: The 'review policy' is still in effect, though, because it's still proving quite hard to write… that, and I'm skipping History homework and an essay to write this. There's always time on the bus… well, not _always_… **

On with the story- 

**BUT BEFORE THAT!!! Please tell me in your review if you think Dom and Kel should get back –and I use that word loosely- together. I was leaning towards them not doing so, but it won't really change the plot of the story much if they do or don't, so please tell me what you want!**

**Another thing that I find quite hilarious- did you know the name Alanna means 'peaceful and serene' I don't think I shall ever stop laughing.**

* * *

"So… isn't it a bit cold to be out here tonight?"

"Not particularly," Brice said, grinning wickedly at the shivering girl beside him.

"Thank you,"

"For…?"

"Getting me away from all those nosy, _awful_ nobles!"

"Oh. You're welcome, I s'pose. Dom asked me too… said it was bad enough _he_ had to face them, and you didn't deserve to as well."

"That's nice."

"Dom's a nice person. You know…"

"Know what?"

"Well, people always say I'm just like him, but I want your opinion. Am I?"

"Well, not in looks," Arra teased slightly. It was hard to keep up her mask when around Brice.

"Hey! Quit insulting me."

"It's only an insult if it's not true."

"Meanie."

"I detest the use of such childish words."

"Only when other people use them," Brice retorted.

"So?"

"Fine, be that way. Am I like him or not- in temperament, _not_ in looks."

"Well… I think you are. I wouldn't really know, though…"

"Why not?"

"I haven't known either of you that long."

"So? That's exactly why I asked you… besides, I trust you."

"You're probably the only one, besides mother."

"That's because no one else has talked to you properly- they're more concerned with your scandalous parentage and the gossip they'll get a hold of with this."

"I'm sure they are."

The rest of the short walk was spent in comfortable silence.

* * *

After weeks filled with insults directed at Kel, Dom, Arra, and occasionally Brice for 'associating with illegitimate slave-dung that was to be considered even lower than his lowly self,' and a growing friendship –and possibly something more- between Brice and Arra, the king announced there was to be another ball, in celebration of the marriage of his eldest grandchild, Princess Genhoshiko.

After being 'rescued' and dragged out into the courtyards by Brice once again, Arra was glaring daggers at the poor boy.

"I _did not_ need help back there! I need to _face_ to gossip- disappearing with a servant boy only makes it worse!"

Brice looked entirely to nervous to retort.

"Arra, I have to- have to tell you something."

"Does it involve 'shut your mouth' or 'and I _though_ I was helping you…'?"

"No."

"Then continue on."

"Keladry just told me a few days… ago. See, It turns out I was a twin- your twin."

Arra's eyes widened far more than they should have been capable of doing, and she went dead white before fleeing to her room.

* * *

**No they are not in love. I _do not_ support incest- I would quite probably kill my brothers if they every tried to say they were in love with me, or do… something ::coughs:: The "and maybe something more" part was referring to a brother-sister relationship (which is entirely non-existent between myself and my brothers) but I deliberately worded it to lead you on. I _said_ I liked to do that, after all…**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing an alternative in which a devoted maid (and yes, this mini-summary will sound incredibly soap opera-ish) will tell Kel that her twins are dead and dump them on a villiager in order to protect her mistresses reputation. When Arra and Brice discover that the villiager is not their mother after all, they run away and become members of the Rogue. What do you think? Pleeeeaaaassseee tell me!!!**

**So, REVIEW OR YOU WON'T GET ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! And tell me if you think Dom and Kel should get back together.**

**-Annmarie**


	5. Chapter 5: Shut Up

After a few days of moping on the part of both twins, Arra cornered Brice.

"Does Dom know?" she asked.

"No. Remember, _I_ didn't even know until a few days ago," he replied defensively.

"Right… so how do we tell him?" Arra said, thoughtfully.

"Tell him?" Brice asked, slightly alarmed.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, and I'd rather it be from us than the palace gossips."

"Er… right. Couldn't we just tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?" Brice asked, looking rather confused.

"Because Ma is going to tell him. She needs too."

"Why on ear-"

"Do you _honestly_ think you somehow ended up at the palace, as _his_ servant no less, my coincidence? No, I'm absolutely certain ma had you sent here on purpose, so he'd get to know at least _one_ of his children."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'm _always_ right," Arra blithely replied.

"You wish."

"Don't I, though? C'mon, we've got to find Ma."

"Can I still call her milady?"

"You call her that?"

"Well, she wanted me to call her Kel… and she said I could call her ma if I wished, when she… told me."

"Call her ma. Elsewise I'll be confused to death."

"You're always confused."

"Aren't we all?"

"Not _all_ of us…"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Hehehe… I'm so evil, am I not? I _told _you I hated predictability… Besides, I decided I want Brice all to myself **

**As for Kel and Dom, only two people have mentioned anything at all so far, and they're all for it. I really don't know yet… I kind of want them to fall happily in love… with different people. Namely, a character (who will only be _slightly_ Mary-Sue) modeled after me for Dom, and some dude a lot like Dom only more to my personal tastes (Green eyes and black hair)(And NOT Neal)(even if I do love him to death)(though not as much as Dom)(or Brice)(or Imaran)(I give up)(sorry). Besides, Tammy seems to have a thing for twins… **

**To all my reviewers: Thank you all so so so so so so so so much! I LOVE YOU ALL! And I'm not kidding when I say it's reviews that keep me updating. I generally wait until I have 6 reviews or so for a chapter b efore beginning the next one, and I'm prone to over-reacting to nastiness, as well as squishing nice people to death But, I'll put off the latter until the stories dome so that you can review every chapter! And, if you're _very_ nice, I'll only hug you within an inch of your life. **

**Sorry, people, I'm _extremely_ hyper… and I believe this is quite possibly the longest author's note I've ever written.**


	6. Chapter 6: Neal's Daughter

**Just to warn you, Lilka is INCREDIBLY me. Then, I meant to make her like Neal, but she ended up JUST like me, which is mainly because the only difference between Neal and myself is gender and eye color. (well, and age...) (and the fact that he's fictional, lives in Tortall, is a knight, is married... you know, all the stuff that's not based on personality.)**

**And thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Gaerwen- I promise you, if you'd been around since I started writing, you would _know_ that is sooooo not true. I'm just so madly in love with this fic I can't seem to stop! **

**Another note, because I love to ramble. Did you know I have the _perfect_ characteristics to be Kel and Dom's daughter (referring to physical characteristics)? I have brown hair about the shade I imagine Kel's to be, and blue-hazel eyes. And I'm tall and fairly athletic. How cool is _that_? **

**AND NO, LILKA WILL _NOT_ BE DOM'S ROMANTIC INTEREST!!! ::shudders at the thought:: **

_IMPORTANT!!! Would anyone like to be my beta? I'm in dire need of one…_

* * *

"Ma?" Arra asked timidly. 

"Arra, Brice. How may I help you?" Kel asked the pair, polite and distant as always.

"Ma, we think you should… er… tell Dom about Brice. He has the right to know."

"He already does."

"What?" they asked simultaneously obviously shocked.

"He's known Brice was his son since I left him on his doorstep with a note. He just doesn't know the two of you are twins. He doesn't even know I'm the mother, though it's quite possible he's guessed," Kel explained to the two very shocked teenagers.

"Why would he know already?" Arra finally asked, yamani mask quite suddenly returning in full force.

"Because Brice has the exact same shade of eyes as me. And the same hair."

"Oh…. Er… right," Arra said, for the first time noticing the similar eyes that adorned both Kel's and Brice's faces.

"Perhaps I will go tell him though, so that he knows for certain. And I will make sure he knows he is welcome to move on and marry someone else- I no longer love him, and I'm not entirely sure I ever did," Kel said softly, gazing down at her son and daughter.

Both nodded, unable to speak, and left the room in silence.

* * *

"Ow," Brice gasped, after being knocked to the floor by a young woman running as if for her life. 

"Sorry, I've got to go," she shouted, jumping up and setting off again.

"Wait- why are you running?"

The girl looked back worriedly, and quickly explained, "I'm trying to get away from my father. He's… er… not very happy that I didn't tell him I've been back from the Gallan border for a week."

"Come here, and hide in my room. I'm bored, and we could always talk," Arra offered without even pausing to think.

The girl nodded, and followed Arra and Brice to Arra's nearby rooms.

After shutting the door, Arra asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Lilka of Queenscove, currently squire to Lady Knight Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau."

"Oh.. you mean, you're Neal's daughter?"

"You know my father, the meathead?" Lilka asked, obviously surprised.

"Well… yeah. We're related, after all. He's… er… I'm not entirely sure how we're related. I think it's distantly, though. He's 3rd cousin to my father, I believe."

(AN: No one knows just how closely related Dom and Neal are, and for personal purposes I'm going to make it a distant relation)

"Oh… but… who's you father then?"

"Dom."

"_Dom_?"

"Well… yeah."

"But- but- but he's not _married_! Unless… that girl the court's been gossiping about…"

"Amarante of Mindelan, at your service," Arra said mockingly, sweeping into a curtsy.

"And… er… Brice?" Brice said awkwardly, ignoring Arra as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to call you meathead. As payback for my father," Lilka informed Brice gravely, her eyes alone showing her inner-laughter.

"You do that."

"Now then, I must depart from you, fair cousins," Lilka dramatically stated, "for I must ask my father to help me think up pranks to annoy you to death. I bewail your sorry state, my oh-so-distant cousins."

"Shut up. I'm going to call you pokey."

"Whyever that?" Lilka mock-pouted.

"Because it fits you perfectly. And weren't you in trouble with your dad?" Brice asked, glaring at the teenager who was attempting to look regal while suffering from fits of giggles.

"Well… yeah… but _not_ because I didn't tell him I was here! I've only _been_ here for an hour!"

"Then why?" Arra demanded.

"Because he sort of caught me kissing Alan- you know, Lady Alanna's son. And now he's going to tell her…" Lilka shuddered slightly, "and I'll be in _real_ trouble."

Brice looked somewhat shocked and amused, and Arra had covered her face in an attempt to hide her giggles.

"Girls," Brice muttered under his breath.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Lilka retorted.

"You know what they say- Girls, can't live with 'em-" with a glare from Lilka, Brice amended his statement, "unless they're Lilka or Arra."

"But of course!" Lilka said, beaming at him.

"You should've been a Player," Arra informed Lilka.

"I'm sure I should have, along with a healer, a mage, a Rider, the first woman in the King's Own, and a Lady Knight. But I decided Lady Knight was enough," Lilka said cheerfully, "Besides, I nearly killed my father from shock when he found out- that was, by far, worth it, and more."

Brice grinned slightly.

"It's a pity I didn't know I was noble before now- I would have _loved_ to have been a knight," he said, sighing slightly.

"Let's not forget we can start late here…" Lilka remarked with the tone of someone commenting on the weather.

"You can?" Brice asked sharply.

"Now, now, now, we didn't _forget_, did we?" she said, as if talking to a small, forgetful child.

"You can't forget what you don't know," Brice snapped.

"Naughty Bricey- it wouldn't do for you to loose your temper."

"I hate you already."

"I'm _so_ glad."

"Both of you, shut up," Arra commanded, glaring at the two of them, "Brice, calm down, Lilka-"

"Call me Lil," Lilka –Lil- interrupted.

"_Lil_, tell him what he wants to know."

"Fine, go ahead, ruin all my fun," Lil pouted.

"I already ruined it. Now tell him," Arra said sternly.

"My father became a page when he was 14. You're only… er…"

"15," Brice supplied.

"See, it's not _that_ much different. You really should try, it's wonderful! And you could be my squire," she added, grinning wickedly.

It was true, too. Lil had only 3 years left as a squire, whereas Brice, should be become a page, would have 4 years before he even became a squire.

"I'd rather work for Lord Wyldon than you," Brice retorted, referring to the former training master, known for his strictness and pure boring-ness.

"Aw, you hurt me. Right here," Lilka said, pointing towards her heart, "I doubt I shall ever recover."

"I hope you don't," Brice muttered.

"Shame on you, then," Arra said dryly, before seizing Lil's arm and asking, "Can you show me around the palace? I'm _terribly_ sick of getting lost every three minutes."

Arm in arm the two cousins walked off, ignoring Brice's scowls and glares.

* * *

**Wow… who knew it could be so hard to write about yourself? One question- should Lil and Brice 'get together' I'm not entirely sure it'd be right, since they're cousins… but I made it distant cousins…**

**-Annmarie **


	7. Chapter 7: Mage's Son

**Okiday… yet another chappie! To the FLAMER: heh… I sort of think of your last review as a 'complimentary flame'. If I thought it was a _real_, full-out flame, I would have "yelled" at you for several pages…. I've a tendency to do that. I really did appreciate the review, though. It inspired me… admittedly, Dom and Kel _were_ going to get together, but I'm reconsidering that now… obviously, no such thing was planned for Brice and Arra > **

**Right… on to the chapter! **

**Oh, and forgive me if I didn't reply… I love you all, but if I replied to every single person who reviews, I'd never update! Just think how awful that would be! (I'm ignoring all you people who are snorting about now) **

**Another note- to whomever pointed out that Alan was MUCH older than Lilka… ewww, you're right. Ah well, think of the age difference between Numair and Daine! And… er… maybe she didn't realize who it was until later… **

* * *

"You know, you owe me," Lil pointed out as she and Arra finished their tour.

"What do I owe you? It'd better not be _too_ much..."

"I want you to introduce me to that new officer from Galla."

"I don't even know him," Arra exclaimed, obviously confused.

"Well, you can get Dom or Kel to introduce you, and then you can introduce me," Lil said cheerfully.

"But what about all those idiot nobles…?"

"Ignore 'em. And if you can't, I'll scare them away. They're rather… _un-fond_ of me."

Arra laughed, easily able to see why stuffy old conservative nobles would dislike the sarcastic, full-of-life lady squire.

"I'm sure you could, shorty."

Lil pouted at the mention of her height, one of the few things she lacked.

* * *

Arra gazed in amazement as Lil walked, stumbling only slightly in her specially-made shoes with higher-than-normal heels, from the dressing room in her quarters.

"Wow… Lil…" she stuttered slightly, amazed at the sight before her.

Lilka's green eyes were accented by matching eye-rogue, and her cheeks tinted only slightly pink to bring notice to her high cheekbones. Her lips were painted artfully in a dark shade of red, bringing out their plump fullness. Her brown hair had been piled elegantly on top of her head, held in place with an artfully woven white ribbon.

Her dress was the same shade green as her eyes, with a swooping-but-still-modest neckline and a tight bodice that plumed out into elegant fullness. An overskirt of pale green lace, patterned with miniscule flowers, brought out the slimes of her waist where it met.

She grimaced at Arra.

"I _hate_ dresses," she complained.

"I don't care how much you hate them, you _look_ gorgeous," Arra said, still quite amazed.

"I must say I agree, as much as it pains me to do so," Brice said from the doorway.

"You deserve all the pain you can get," Lil retorted.

Arra laughed. Brice seemed to _excel_ at digging pits for Lil to push him in too.

"So how do I look?" she asked, somewhat nervously.

"Wonderful,"

"Perfect," the two remarked at the same time, glaring at eachother.

"Blue is certainly your color," Lil added, smirking at Brice.

"And you're hair looks wonderful like that," Brice said, smirking at Lil in return.

Arra rolled her eyes at the two of them. They seemed to have the need to best each other at everything, even complimenting their relatives.

"C'mon, or we're going to be late," Lil pointed out.

After delaying for a few quick fix-ups by Kel, the trio rushed to the banquette hall.

* * *

"Lady Squire Lilka of Queenscove," the herald announced loudly.

"Lady Amarante of Mindelan, Brice of Masbolle," he announced as the twins descended the staircase after their cousins.

Whispers broke out everywhere, no doubt over the juicy piece of gossip an illegitimate twin provided.

"So, you must be Lady Amarante?" a voice remarked.

"Er… yes. And you are…?" Arra asked, wondering who the blonde-haired, blue-eyed stranger was and where he'd obtained such an unusual accent.

"I'm Tiernan of Galla," he responded, grinning slightly at her.

"Oh… er… hello," she said awkwardly.

"Arra," Lil called, walking over and glancing at Tiernan, "And you must be Ambassador Tiernan of Galla."

"Of course, milady," Tiernan said, obviously quite appreciative of Lil's beauty.

"This is Lilka of Queenscove," Arra introduced her cousin, purposely leaving out 'lady squire' in case Tiernan objected.

"Please, call me Lil," Lil amended gracefully.

"The Lady Squire?" Tiernan asked, amused.

Lil sputtered almost imperceptibly as she replied, "Yes, of course."

"I've been looking forward to meeting you for a while now," he said, eyes laughing at the girl, "May I have this dance?"

Lil grinned at him, accepted, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Arra smiled after them for a moment, before decided to find Brice. After some careful searching, she found him at the center of a cluster of young noblewoman. Brice was obviously enjoying himself, and she opted to leave him to the ladies.

"So, you're the illegitimate one," an unfamiliar voice remarked from behind her.

Arra turned to look at the speaker, yamani training preventing her from showing her surprise.

"Oh, you needn't worry. I'm not here to collect gossip," the man told her cheerfully.

He was extremely tall, with dark hair and happy grey eyes. Arra, who was tall for a lady, had to look up rather uncomfortably to see him face-to-face.

"I don't suppose you could make yourself shorter?" she asked irritably.

"I can't," he said, voice full of sarcastic sadness, "Not that I've never tried."

She decided she liked him. He was fun, and she could always use more friends.

"I don't know your name," she pointed out.

"That would probably because I didn't tell you, but it's Rikash. Rikash Samalin."

Arra's eyes widened in surprise. While nowhere near as famous as his father or mother, Rikash Samalin had made quite a name for himself as a powerful mage with a bit of wild magic, though it nowhere neared that of his elder sister's.

"You're… you're…" she stammered.

"Yes, I am, and the sooner you can stop blabbering because you're meeting Numair Samalin's son, the sooner we can have an intelligent conversation. I was _hoping_ you could explain a little more about how the glaive is used," he snapped irritably.

"Oh….er … right," Arra replied, blushing, "and, please, call me Arra. I believe my mother may have been drunk when she named me…" she added, drawing a slight chuckle from him.

"Er… about glaives..." he prompted gently.

"Right. Well, they' made in…"

The rest of the night was spent talking about glaives and the yamani isles in general, to the exclusion of everyone else.

* * *

**::gasps:: FINALLY!!! I'm sooooooo sorry, but school's been crazy, and we had to pick our schedules for next year, which meant a great deal of meetings and so-forth because I'm about to start High School in August (ok, so not really 'about') I'm trying my hardest not to make Lil Mary-Sue, but it's hard not to when you're writing a character that is, in essence, yourself. Which is somewhat Mary-Sue as it is…**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**

-Annmarie 


	8. Chapter 8: Tuanandre

**Oh dear… several of the reviews I've received have made me EXTREMELY worried about High School. Ah well… In any case, lump-on-a-log asked what Mary-Sue is. Mary-sue, is, basically, a character that's absolutely perfect and amazing, and generally exactly what the author/authoress wants to be. Lil is sort of Mary-Sue… but not really, because she's not what I _want_ to be, she's what I _am_. (except prettier XD) Riiiiiiiiiiight. **

**Ok, yet another chapter:) **

**

* * *

**

"AAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA," the familiar voice of Lilka of Queenscove called from outside Amarante's room.

"Whaaaa?" she groaned, rolling over and glaring at the door.

"LET ME IN YOU NUMBSKULL!"

Arra, muttering and grumbling things that would normally be classified as 'unfit for children' trudged over to the door, rubbing her tired eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at the girl standing outside of her door.

"To talk to you about last night," Lil replied cheerfully.

"What about last night?" she asked wearily.

"Weeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllll…. First I'll give you a detailed account of exactly what I did, and then you will return the favor."

"Must we?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Well, first off we danced for a while… it wasn't magical or sparkly or anything, though. And then he took me out to the gardens, and we were about to kiss," Lil's previously dreamy expression vanished, "and then he told me he was betrothed to a lady in Galla. And he mentioned that he disapproves –rather strongly, may I add- of women 'pretending to be men.' Psh… and all along I though he was pretending to be a woman."

Arra, who knew perfectly well that Lil had thought no such thing, kept silent as Lil continued to mutter impolite things about 'those idiots conservatives.'

Finally Lil motioned for her to begin her speech.

"My night was pretty boring, actually. After you left with Teirnan, I went off to look for Brice. So far it looks as if he'll be a hit with the ladies," Arra said, unable to hold back a slight giggle, "I left him to them. I'm sure they'd go all faint and- and- and _lady-ish_ if I were to kidnap him to entertain me. I was going to sneak out when I ran into Rikash –Rikash Samalin- and we ended up talking about yamani customs for the whole night."

"Boring all right," Lil said with a pronounced eye roll.

Arra glared at her, "I'll have you know it was very interesting," she said loftily.

"If you _like_ yamani stuff," Lil retorted.

"Which I do."

"Well _I_ certainly don't. Mother insisted I learn it, and I think it's _dreadful_. I happen to enjoy displaying my emotions clearly… it makes life _so_ much more fun."

"I'm sure it does- for you."

"It does."

Both girs jumped as someone banged loudly on the door. Arra quickly rose and answered it.

"Oh, pardon me, milady," a man said outside the door, "I was told Squire Lilka of Queescove was here, and the Lioness sent me to get her. They have to rise out- a raiding party's just hit a town near Pirate's Swoop, and they seem to be moving in that general direction."

Arra nodded as Lil silently strode to the door.

"Er… inform the Lioness that I'll be there in a minute- I have to change," Lil said loftily, with only a slight giggle as she glanced at her dress.

The man, looking faintly green from nervousness –he was new, Arra judged- nodded and walked –though it bore an odd resemblance to scrambling- back to wherever the Lioness was, to report to her.

"So, I guess I'll see you when we get back," Lil said cheerfully, "You'll have to kiss… er… just a moment, I have to remember all the people I was planning to snag… oh, drat it, I've forgotten. Oh, and if Alanna's grandson- her daughter, Alianne is his mother- then make sure to flirt like heck with him. I was going too, but there's no telling if we'll be back by then. And-"

Arra silenced her cousin by clapping a hand over Lil's mouth, laughing as Lil's eyes widened and then formed a vicious glare.

"I'll try, all right. I'm not much of a flirt, though…."

"Ah well- I'd best go. See you soon! And tell Brice to go dunk his head down the privy," Lil said, by way of farewell.

Seconds later she was gone from sight.

**

* * *

**

**((Tuanandre is pronounce Twahn-ahn-dray) **

Where's Lil?" Brice asked curiously later that same day.

"Lady Alanna called her off to somewhere… she should be back fairly soon," Arra replied irratably. She'd just returned from dress fitting for the next ball, and they had no gone _at all_ well.

"I heard Tuanandre- Alanna's grandson- arrived in Port Caynn today. He's expected at the palace tomorrow."

"Oh… Lil wanted to see him. Too bad for her. Listen, we _really_have to come up with a plan to get Dom and Ma back together," Arra told him, voice lowering to an urgent whisper.

"And how to you propose we do _that_?" Brice drawled.

"I don't know- yet. That's exactly what we're going to do, though. I think we should force them to dance together some time… maybe lock Dom in Ma's closet and make she sure _she's_ the one who finds him."

"You're evil."

"I know. I spent years developing the talent."

Brice pouted slightly at being bested by his twin, before joining Arra in her almost frantic plotting.

* * *

**Riiiiiight…. Well, I _still_ haven't decided if Dom and Kel will get back together. Quite a few people have asked for it, but it's so… predictable. And you all know I hate being predictable. We shall see… **

**And I really am sorry I'm updating so rarely now… school has suddenly gone INSANE! Hopefully there'll be at least one more chapter before Monday… possibly even two, depending on how inspired I am. **

**-Annmarie**


	9. Chapter 9: Gossip in the Mess Hall

**AGH! I'm sooo glad shadow-in-the-dark told me it was sounding like parent trap! I've never actually _seen_ the movie, soooooo…. Yeah. I'll have to change it somehow. :thinks: **

**Ah well… onto the next chapter!**

* * *

Meanwhile, the parents being discussed were in the mess hall, carefully avoiding each other's eyes as their friends chatted animatedly. Everyone in the room was aware of the tension, as well as the current 'situation' and chose to ignore both.

Finally, Kel –fed up with avoiding Dom and listening to her friends chat about boring and stupid, pointless things- stood up, reminded Neal to eat his vegetables if he wished to retain his head, and strode from the mess hall. A moment's silence followed her, before Dom stood swiftly and practically ran after her. The moment he was out of earshot voices filled the hall again, no doubt with gossip about what they had just seen.

"Kel! Kel," he called, seeing her boot –it could only be _her_ boot, after all- flash around a corner, "KEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!"

The footsteps ahead of him abruptly stopped.

"What, Domitan?" Kel asked stiffly when he rounded the corner.

"I… I just… might I talk to you in private?"

"You might. It depends on what you promise to do to meathead for me," Kel replied, a glint of her old self in her eyes.

Dom grinned wickedly, the look not escaping him, "Whatever you bid me, sweet lady," he said, with only a hint of a flirty tone in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know. It could take me _weeks_ to think up something as terrible as he deserves," Kel remarked, face still blank, eyes revealing her laughter.

"I'm certain I could help you- I've had plenty of practice! But you have to talk to me first."

"All right," Kel said resignedly, "In a public place, though, so people don't… er… get the wrong ideas. We'll just be there alone, and we can pretend we thought other people would be there."

Dom nodded, and beckoned her to follow him. Moments later they arrived in at the Stables for the 'Own.

"Everyone's still asleep," Dom said by way of explanation, "and we all look after our own horses, so there's no hostlers around."

Kel nodded understandingly before asking curiously, "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I… Kel… ugh. I _hate_ being speechless," he remarked.

"Quit delaying," the Lady knight advised, "It only makes things worse."

He smiled appreciatively.

"Well, you see, Kel… what if it wasn't a mistake. Please don't stop me, or I'll never finish. I thought you didn't like me like… well… _that_. I was stupid, and I assumed you thought it was a mistake. I don't like to look like a fool, as you well know, so I pretended _I_ thought it was a mistake. It never occurred to me that a wonderful, perfect person like you-" he put his finger to her lips to silence the objection she had been about to voice, "- would love –or even _like_- a fool like me. And I was wrong. I loved you Kel… I never _stopped_ loving you. Will you forgive me?"

He had been looking at his feet for the last part of the speech, and by the time he looked up Kel was already fleeing.

* * *

**So, it's short. Deal with it. I'll try to write another one tomorrow, seeing as we have the whole day off…**


	10. Chapter 10: Princess Kiyai

**Ugh.. I've got this gigantic burn on my arm from getting cookies out of the oven. I_ despise_ burns, and get them all together to often. My entire family does, actually. My dad was even in a natural gas explosion. **

**Right, that was totally unrelated. I just feel like complaining, and if I call any of my friends they'll want me to some over and I'll never get another chapter done. Besides, last time I called Jasmine she came over a literally dragged me outside, where she nearly broke my nose and gave me a bloody lip- playing basketball. To quote from an excellent fanfiction author- who needs enemies when you have friends like mine? **

**And as always, thank you for the reviews! I love you all! And I have a few dolls of various characters on my website, if you're interested… there's a link to my homepage in my bio. **

On to the chapter- 

* * *

"Arra," a familiar voice called.

The girl being called turned and smiled at Rikash Samalin.

"If I remember correctly, we were in the middle of debating whether the yamani practice of 'masking,' or hiding one's feelings, was wise or not. I dislike walking out on a debate," he informed her, grey eyes twinkling mischievously. She shot him a mock glare before launching into a speech about the wisdom of hiding one's beliefs and expressions, especially at court, pausing every few minutes to allow him to talk.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ah, Princess Kiyai," Brice said, addressing the youngest daughter of Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami.

"Yes…. Er…. I'm afraid I don't know your name," she said, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm Brice… Brice of Masbolle."

"Oh… have we met?"

"Er… probably not," Brice replied, flushing slightly.

"I'm sure you're right… I'd remember so handsome a lad as you," she said, fluttering her eyelashes as Brice fought not to wince in disgust.

_Flirts_.

"Oh…. Emmm… I think I hear my sister calling. I'm sorry, I have to go," he exclaimed, only slightly jittery.

"Oh," she said, eyes downcast, as he ran off in the opposite direction.

As soon as he was out of hearing range Kiyai looked up with a mischevios grin.

"Excellent," she muttered quietly.

* * *

**Yes, it was short. I _told_ you I'd end up driving myself into writers block… besides, cliffies are fun! (for me, at least.) **

**From now on, I will reply to reviews, but ONLY if they're good or I feel the need to reply. Basically, if your review says 'great story' I will ignore it. If it makes me mad or confused, I will reply to it (albeit rudely, in the case of flames). If your review gives me ideas, inspires me, or whatever –or I just feel it deserves a reply- I will reply. Um… yes.**

**And more than this deserved a reply, but I never got around to it… :blushes: **

**Lyre D'Enfers:falls over: That was quite possibly the weirdest review I've ever gotten… at first it seemed like a flame, and then you were complimenting me…(at least, I _think_ you were…) weird. The funny this is, I've had multiple people tell me that seems more like something Kel would do than a fluff-filled scene in which Dom and her confess mutual love and share a passionate kiss. Whatever.**

**Alianne Cooper: One of these days I have to remember to email you… you've reviewed my stories _so_ many times! I'm glad you think I'm good at unexpected stuff… I happen to be abnormally talented at guessing what's going to happen in books and it threatens to drive me insane (more so than before, anyways) all the time, so I try to make my fanfiction, at least, as unpredictable as possible.**


End file.
